Kingdom Lover
by Alluraa
Summary: Hinata, remaja penggemar historical fiction menemukan sebuah buku misterius ketika pulang dari berbelanja. Buku bergenre historical fiction itulah yang kemudian mengantarkannya ke dimensi aneh. Sebuah kerajaan seperti yang di buku. Sialnya, ia berperan sebagai tokoh yang sangat tidak menonjol-bahkan terkesan tidak penting.
1. Chapter 1

**Charater Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Newbie**

**Story by me**

**Don't like don't read**

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu memberikan dua lembar uang lalu menerima belanjaannya dari kasir. Kakinya melangkah santai menuju _flat_ kecilnya. Gadis bernama Nishimura Hinata itu, tiba-tiba berhenti iris coklatnya mendapati sebuah buku bersampul cokelat tergeletak di tengah jalanan yang sepi. Ia berjongkok, tangannya tergerak mengambilnya.

"Ternyata sampulnya sangat mengagumkan," gumamnya. sampul buku berjudul _Kingdom Lover _itu terlihat tebal dan sangat cantik, seperti diukir. Di bagian bawah judulnya tercetak kata _Pandora_.

"Mungkinkah pengarangnya?" gumamnya lagi. Dahinya mengernyit heran, pasalnya nama pengarang seperti itu tidak lazim di negaranya. Namun dalam hati ia merasa senang mendapatkan koleksi buku baru.

Pupil HInata melebar tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, segera setelahnya ia berlari menuju_ flat_-nya tak lupa membawa buku misterius itu.

"Syukurlah," ucap Hinata. Gadis manis itu menghel napas lega saat salah satu serial hari sabtu pagi kesukaannya menampilkan _opening_. Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu adalah penggemar berat cerita bertema _historical fiction_ untuk itulah ia enggan tertinggal barang sedetik pun. Maka dari itu ia selalu mengubah ponselnya menjadi mode _silent_ agar tidak mengganggu ke-khidmad-annya dalam menonton.

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul sebelas siang, wajah puas tergambar dari paras cantik Hinata.

"Kyaaa~, Kiba-kun memang yang terbaik," sorak Hinata menyebutl nama aktor favoritnya. Seketika ia teringat dengan buku yang ia temukan pagi tadi, segera ia mengambilnya dari plastik belanjaannya dan membawa buku tersebut ke kamar.

Sesampainya di sana ia membuka jendela agar cahaya dapat masuk, angin bertiup ringan,

"Ah cocok sekali untuk membaca," gumamnya. Ia membuka halaman pertama dan mulai tenggelam di dalamnya.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30 siang, Hinata meregangkan otot-ototnya dan menatap sekeliling kamar. Bibirnya membentuk kurva senyum kepuasan karena telah menyelesaikan bukunya, yah walaupun juga setengah tak rela sebab kisah menarik telah usai. Halaman paling belakang marik perhatian Hianta, baris paling atas telah dicoret dengan tinta hitam sehingga sangat tidak mungkin dapat dibaca. Di bawahnya terdapat sebuah tulisan yang membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

"**Jika kau ingin memasuki cerita di buku ini, maka bakarlah buku ini.**

**Kemudian larutkan abunya dengan air dan minumlah. **

**Maka kau akan menemukan cara tak terduga."**

"Ck. Sangat tidak bermutu sekali. Orang bodoh mana yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu!" gerutnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, Ino! Bukankah gadis itu bilang akan menghubunginya siang ini. Gawat! Bisa-bisa ia merajuk lagi. Benar saja, 20 _miss called_ dan 37 pesan dari Ino. Segera saja Hinata menghubungi gadis itu.

"_Moshi-moshi?" _ucap Hinata.

"_Oh, rupanya kau sudah sudah sadar hm? Nona Nishimura?"_ ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Gomen Ino-chan, langsung saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" jawab gadis berponi rata itu acuh tak acuh.

"_Okey, karena suasana hatiku sedang baik, maka aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini. Dengar Hinata-chan, ayo besok pergi ke kota sebelah_," ujar gadis berambut pirang di telepon.

"Untuk apa?" tanya si gadis beriris cokelat.

"_Tentu saja bertemu idolaku! Si pangeran tampan Sasuke."_ Suaranya tampak riang. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Sahabatnya ini adalah penggemar berat aktor bernama Sasuke itu, bahkan tak hanya Ino dan teman-teman sekolahnya tetapi ibu-ibu kompleks yang Hinata lewati setiap pagi saat akan pergi ke sekolah. Sebenarnya Hinata tak tau-lebih tepatnya tidak mau tau bagaimana wajah yang selama ini dielu-elukan mereka semua. Hinata termasuk orang yang bebal, terserah mereka mau mengatakan ia kuno atau apalah. Karena selera aktor dan film yang Hinata suka berbeda dari merek semua.

"Ah Ino, aku-" ucapan gadis berambut hitam legam itu terpotong.

"_Ayolah Hinata-chan, kumohon. Orangtuaku sudah setuju, jarang-jarang ereka mengijinkan," _suara di seberang sana tampak lesu.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Sai?" goda Hinata. Sai adalah kekasih Ino, namun ia sangat tidak suka jika kekasihnya itu menjadi _fangirl_ garis keras. Maka dari itu kegiatan _'fangirl'_ Ino dilakukan secara diam-diam.

"Apa kau gila Hinata?! Bisa-bisa ia mengakhiri hubungan kami," timpal Ino dengan suara berapi-api. Sementara Hinata hanya menahan tawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda Ino-chan," ujar Hinata sembari tertawa ringan.

"_Ne Arigatou,"_ balas Ino dengan riang sembari menutup telepon secara sepihak. Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mengetahui tingkah sang sahabat.

Semilir angin membuat mata Hinata semakin berat, dan ia perlahan tertidur dengan kepala bertumpu pada buku misterius itu.

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya, melihat sekeliling ruangan yang tampak asing.

Di samping kirinya seorang wanita berambut merah menatapnya agak terkejut, namun setelahnya berganti dengan senyum sinis.

"Rupanya kau masih hidup Hyuuga," gumam wanita berkacamata itu lirih, namun masih dapat ia dengar.

"Hi-hinata-sama sudah sadar," ujar seorang gadis yang tampak seperti pelayan.

_Hyuuga? Hinata? Otak hinata berputar mencari jawaban. Jangan-jangan …_

**TBC or Discontinue?**

_Haloo minna-san, saya author baru SH, tapi bukan author baru juga sih di dunia kepenulisan. Saya mohon saran, kritik dan bimbingannya._

_Sekalian juga, apakah sebaiknya ini dilanjutkan atau sampai disini saja? Jika banyak yang review apalagi bilang ya, akan saya usahakan ^^_

_Please, tinggalkan jejak ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Disclaimer : Masashi Kishmoto**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal,**

**Don't like don't read**

Kisah ini murni kisah kerajaan karangan dan versi saya.

Apabila ada ketidaksesuaian dengan kenyataan sekitar harap maklum.

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya, melihat sekeliling ruangan yang tampak asing.

Di samping kirinya seorang wanita berambut merah menatapnya agak terkejut, namun setelahnya berganti dengan senyum sinis.

"Rupanya kau masih hidup Hyuuga," gumam wanita berkacamata itu lirih, namun masih dapat ia dengar.

"Hi-hinata-sama sudah sadar," ujar seorang gadis yang tampak seperti pelayan.

_Hyuuga? Hinata? Otak hinata berputar mencari jawaban. Jangan-jangan … _

"Cepat panggilkan tabib!" perintah seorang wanita berambut navy itu. Parasnya sangat menawan meski sudah termakan usia, pembawaannya anggun membuat siapa saja mentap kagum padanya.

"Baik ibu suri," ujar pelayan itu dan sesegera mungkin mencari tabib yang sepertinya berada tak jauh dari ruangan.

Tak berapa lama seorang pria paruh baya datang tergopoh-gopoh ke dalam ruangan itu, mengetahui keberadaan ibu suri ia menunduk hormat dan meminta ijin sebelum akhirnya memeriksa hinata.

"Sarutobi-_san_, bagaimana keadaan menantuku?" ujar wanita berjubah biru tua itu dengan tenang. Wajahnya nampak serius.

Setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Hinata, sang tabib menghadap ibu suri. Dengan kepala tertunduk pria tua itu berkata, "Dia baik-baik saja yang mulia. Dan juga … saya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Anda. Anda akan memiliki seorang cucu."

"A-apa?" ujar Hinata lirih. Matanya membola.

Senyum merekah terkembang di bibir tipis wanita itu. Sementara wanita muda di sampingnya menahan amarahnya,tangannya terkepal. Hinata merasakan aura kelam mengelilingi si rambut merah.

"Ia hanya perlu istirahat dan biar nanti hamba akan membuatkan resep untuknya," lanjut sang tabib.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban,"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pergi. Oh iya, Ayame. Berikan Sarutobi-san hadiah."

Ayame-pelayan setia ibu suri mengangguk dan menuntun sang tabib untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Beristirahatlah Hinata," ucap Mikoto sembari mengelus pipinya lembut. "Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini, biarkan dia beristirahat," ucap Mikoto sembari mengajak Karin keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oh iya, Hisako … jaga dia baik-baik,´titahnya saat sampai di depan pintu dan berlalu diikuti Karin yang mengekorinya.

"Hai' Mikoto-sama."

Setelah semua orang meninggalkan kamar itu, Hinata jadi termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

_Jika Hinata di sini adalah Hinata Hyuuga, maka ia adalah Selir ke-delapan dari Raja Uchiha itu. Sifat Raja Uchiha dalam buku itu menerangkan bahwa ia seorang playboy dan juga … ekhm pervert. Dan sialnya … kenapa ia harus menjadi Hinata Hyuuga?! Paling tidak kan ia bisa menjadi Namikaze Naruko yang memiliki keluarga dengan pengaruh kuat, untuk itulah tidak ada yang akan mengganggunya. Apalagi Hyuuga ini adalah tokoh terlupakan. Huh sungguh sial. Ah bukankah lebih baik jika ia tak terjebak di sini sama sekali!_

"Hinata-sama?" ucap Hisako memecah lamunan Hinata.

"Ya? Eh … ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucap Hinata memfokuskan perhatian penuh pada gadis yang nampak beberapa tahun lebuh muda darinya.

"Ya … Hinata-sama?" jawab gadis bercepol dua itu perlahan,hampir seperti bisikan.

"Sudah … berapa lama aku tinggal di kerajaan ini?"

"Eumm … e-eto. Sekitar satu bulan," ucap gadis itu masih dengan wajah menuduk. Hinata nampak menimang jawaban otaknya berpikir keras.

"Apakah yang mulia akan pergi berkunjung ke negara tetangga?" tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Ya, seharusnya seperti itu Hinata-sama. Namun saat akan diadakan makan malam tiga hari lalu untuk mengumumkan siapa yang akan ikut bersamanya, namun tiba-tiba yang mulia jatuh pingsan. Maka dari itu makan malam itu akan dilakukan malam ini," jawab Hisako sembari membetulkan posisi duduknya.

_Hm … aku tak pernah membaca bagian dimana Uchiha itu pingsan. Mungkinkah novel itu tidak menceritakan detailnya? _

Kesehatan sang Ratu sering tidak stabil, untuk itulah sang ratu hampir tidak pernah ikut serta menemani sang raja mengunjungi kerajaan lain.

"Baiklah Hisako, kita akan bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam," ucap Hinata dengan senyum penuh arti.

Hisako mengeryit heran, pasalnya nyonya-nya ini tidak pernah se-semangat ini.

Makan malam telah tiba, Hinata berpenampilan sederhana dengan jubah berwarna putih gading. Rambutnya ia biarkan setengah tergerai dengan jepit yang nampak mewah namun elegan secara bersamaan.

Anggota keluarga kerajaan berkumpul di satu ruangan. Di ujung meja nampak sang raja yang tampak gagah dengan aura mendominasi yang menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"_Hm … sangat berbeda dengan imej raja yang ada di novel," batin Hinata._

Di kedua sisinya ada sang ibu-Mikoto dan tentu saja sang ratu. Seperti biasa, penampilan Mikoto sangat anggun dengan jubah birunya, wajah hangat selalu menyelimutinya. Sementara sang ratu nampak lemah lembut, penampilannya saat ini sangat kontras dengan jubah soft pink-nya, dia Senju Shion.

Wanita berjubah orange dengan riasan wajah yang cukup mencolok di sebelah sana nampak bertatapan sengit dengan perempuan di depannya. Yah, Hinata dapat menebak kedua orang itu. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika selir kedua- Namikaze Naruko dan Selir keempat-Uzumaki Karin adalah rival dalam mendapatkan hati sang raja.

Belum sempat Hinata menelusuri semua yang hadir, acara sudah dimulai., dan mau tidak mau ia dengan penuh khidmad menjalaninya. Keheningan tercipta, dirasa semua sudah selesai dengan santapannya, Mikoto berdeham untuk menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Kalian pasti tahu kenapa dikumpulkan kan?" ucap Mikoto memecah keheningan. Semua wanita yang ada di sana hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"_Oba-sama_, bolehkah saya memberikan sesuatu pada _Tou-sama _sebelum dia memberikan pengumuman?" ucap gadis kecil berkacamata membenarkan bingkainya.

"Ah, tentu saja Sarada-chan," ucap Mikoto, tangannya terulur mengelus pipi sang cucu.

Karin menatap sinis Naruko, ia merasa bangga akan kecerdasan putrinya, dan secara tidak langsung mengejek Naruko. Naruko yang kesal segera menyentuh lengan putrinya dan berkata," Ah, Himawari-chan juga memiliki sesuatu untuk _Tou-sama_-nya. Benarkan Himawari?"

"Ibu …," Himawari hendak membantah namun urung melihat wajah garang ibunya. Sementara Hinata diam-diam dalam hati menertawakan drama malam itu.

"Apa yang kau katakana? Bukankah kau membuat sulaman saputangan yang indah?"

"Ah iya ibu, aku lupa," ucapnya pelan. Sementara Karin menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Nanti akan kuantarkan ke kamar _Tou-sama_," ucapnya lirih.

"Nah Sarada-chan. Apa hadiahmu?" ucap Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap gadis kecil itu dengan senyum lembut.

Sarada menitahkan pelayan pribadinya membawakan sebuah kotak. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah wadah minum dengan ukiran yang sangat detail dan cantik. Karin menatap putrinya dengan bangga.

"Oh indahnya Sarada-chan," ucap Mikoto. Wanita lainnya hanya mendengkus, gadis kecil itu benar-benar … licik dan pintar seperti ibunya.

Deheman suara baritone menarik atensi semua orang dalam ruangan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan … bahwa yang akan ikut adalah …."

_Hinata bersikap santai, Ah biasanya Uzumaki Karin,batinnya._

**TBC**

Gimana? Puas? Kecewa? Please review …. Wkwkwk.

Saatnya reply review

_**Guest 1**_

_: arigatou udah excited banget XD semoga gak bikin kamu kecewa ya …_

_**Guest 2**_

_: ini udah usaha dipanjangin yah XD Arigatou udah sukaa ^^_

_**hinatauchiha69**_

_: Yups emang Karin XD Arigatou sudah membaca^^_

_**Nana**_

_: iya … Arigatou sudah review ^^_

_**Hyuuga Qinata**_

_: iya ini saya lanjut XD semoga gak kecewa. Iya ada di wattpad. Cuma saya mau prioritas disini._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHARACTER DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING :**

**GAJE, ABAL, PASARAN**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Deheman suara baritone menarik atensi semua orang dalam ruangan.

"Aku sudah memutuskan … bahwa yang akan ikut adalah …."

_Hinata bersikap santai, Ah biasanya Uzumaki Karin,batinnya._

"Hinata," ucapnya tanpa ragu. Sontak saja wanita berambut indigo itu tersedak, ibu suri menghampirinya. Wajah wanita berambut merah yang semula menampilkan senyum percaya diri kini mukanya memerah menahan amarah.

"Yang mulia, kudengar dia sedang mengandung. Bukankah sangat tidak tepat bila mengajaknya," tutur Naruko tangannya mencengkeram jubahnya di balik meja makan.

"Benar yang mulia, bukankah masih banyak kandidat?" timpal wanita yang menggunakan jepit rambut bunga prem berwarna putih yang nampak kontras dengan surai hitamnya. Yang lain hanya ikut mengangguk sebagai persetujuan, bukan karena khawatir akan keselamatan Hinata-hanya saja mereka ingin mendapat kesempatan emas.

"Biasanya yang mulia mengajak hamba bukan? Saya yang paling mengerti tentang Anda kan? Bukankah begitu?" ucap wanita berjubah merah darah itu, tangannya tergerak menyelipkan anak rambut ke telinganya.

"Bukankah kau memiliki tugas membantu ratu untuk mempersiapkan sambutan untuk kepulangan putri Yukimaru? Karin-san" ucap seorang wanita yang riasannya nampak mencolok, selir ke tiga-Guren namanya. Yukimaru adalah putri dari sang ratu sendiri yang berusia sepuluh tahun, yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan dasar kerajaan Uchiha yang dilaksanakan di luar kerajaan.

Wanita berambut merah itu meremas jubahnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kusut. Diam-diam ia mengutuk Guren dalam hati. Sementara itu wanita berambut blonde yang berada di depannya tersenyum puas melihat rivalnya kehilangan kesempatan kali ini.

"Mengapa kalian semua ribut? Ibu suri bisa memberi keputusan," tutur Yukata sembari membetulkan posisi jubah hitamnya, menengahi atmosfer yang mulai berat. Semua orang menunggu kata yang akan terucap dari bibir ibu suri.

"Menurutku, akan lebih baik jika Hinata ikut. Selain membutuhkan hiburan, kurasa tempat yang digunakan untuk pertemuan di kerajaan Yamanaka tidak memerlukan waktu perjalanan lebih dari 2 jam. Kudengar disana banyak bunga yang indah dan langka yang tumbuh di wilayahnya. Bagaimana Hinata?" ucap Ibu suri sembari memegang lembut tangan menantunya itu.

Hinata meneguk salivanya, kini semua mata tertuju padanya menunggu jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Aku rasa keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bersiap siaplah jika ingin ikut. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Semua orang tercengang, tak terkecuali Hinata. Sikap Sasuke dinilai aneh.

_Baiklah kalau begitu, hitung-hitung tour sebagai tamu di dunia ini, batin Hinata._

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, merapikan jubahnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri Ka-sama, Yang mulia ratu, semuanya," ucap gadis beriris lavender itu. Hisako, sang pelayan mengekorinya di belakang.

"Hisako, apa hanya aku yang merasa bahwa yang mulia cukup aneh? Tidak biasanya ia bersifat dingin dan juga … auranya tampak mendominasi," ucap Hinata dalam perjalanan menuju paviliun-nya.

"Saya … juga berpikir begitu," jawab Hisako suaranya lirih hampir mirip seperti bisikan.

Hinata dibantu Hisako mengemas barang yang mereka butuhkan, tak lama terdengar pengumuman kedatangan ibu suri. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekati Hinata yang saat ini memberikan salam penghormatannya.

"Ayo duduklah," wanita yang menggunakan hiasan rambut giok itu menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di depan meja rias kamarnya. Tangan ibu suri terulur menyematkan jepit rambut berwarna perak bertahtakan batu safir yang indah.

"Ibu suri … ini …," ucapan wanita berambut indigo itu terpotong.

"Ya, ini jepit turun-temurun dari leluhurku. Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, hanya cara ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk memenuhi janjiku pada ayahmu," tatapan Ibu Suri Mikoto berubah sendu.

Hyuuga Hinata, putri dari mantan Panglima Kerajaan Uchiha-Hyuuga Hiashi-hidupnya sekarang sebatang kara. Ayahnya telah gugur dalam peperangan sebulan yang lalu, saat melawan Kerajaan Suna. Tiada yang bisa ia harapkan di keluarga besarnya, meski klannya cukup terkenal. Hinata hanyalah putri seorang selir, ibunya meninggal saat hari dimana ia lahir.

Tanpa ayahnya, hidup sebagai Hyuuga seperti di neraka. Untuk itulah, Hiashi menitipkan hinata pada Mikoto sebelum pergi ke medan perang. Awalnya, Hinata akan dijadikan putri angkat Mikoto dengan dalih jasa Hiashi pada Kerajaan Uchiha. Namun, seketika perkataan penasehat kerajaan mematahkan idenya, bahwa seharusnya yang pantas hanya putra atau putri sulung yang dapat menerima penghormatan tersebut. Yang tentunya yang bisa mendapatkannya adalah Hyuuga Hanabi. Setelah itu hanyalah menikahkan Hinata dengan Sasuke-lah jalan satu-satunya.

"Oka-sama, aku rasa hal ini sudah lebih dari cukup," jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis, menggenggam erat tangan ibu suri yang berada di pundaknya. Entah mengapa ia merasa matanya memburam siap meloloskan air mata.

'Ayo kita sekarang pergi ke kamar yang mulia," ucap ibu suri kepada wanita bermanik ungu tersebut.

Mereka berjalan sembari bercengkrama, ketika jarak semakin dekat mereka sayup-sayup dapat mendengar suara seorang wanita. Suaranya tampak manja, kata-katanya penuh rayuan-siapalagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Karin. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ibu suri menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya, isyarat agar penjaga tak mengumumkan kedatangannya.

Ibu suri membuka pintu itu perlahan, kedua wanita itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa seorang wanita bersurai merah bergelayut manja di lengan pria di sampingnya. Sementara sang pria tetap fokus menggoreskan tinta ke lembaran perkamen dengan wajah datarnya.

Karin yang bersiap meledak saat tahu ada yang membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba menjadi tertunduk malu akan kedatangan ibu suri dan dengan segera member salam hormatnya. Diam-diam ibu suri tersenyum sinis melirik Karin yang diabaikan putranya. Sasuke yang awalnya masih berkutat dengan kuasnya kini menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sekedar menyapa sang ibu.

"Yang Mulia, apakah Anda tidak bersiap-siap?" tanya Ibu Suri.

"Oka-sama, semuanya sudah diatur oleh Juugo. Aku akan berangkat sekarang," ucapnya lalu member beberapa perintah pada Sako.

Dalam beberapa menit seluruh anggota Keluarga Kerajaan berkumpul untuk mengantar sang raja dan beberapa menteri di depan gerbang istana.

TBC

_Holaa …. Maaf ya kelamaan. Thx to reader yang udah mau Review. Karena review kalian penyemangatku ^^._

_**Hyuuga Qinata : **_

_Sebenernya makan malam tuh formalitas sih hehe. Thx u udah RnR ^^_

_**Guest 1 :**_

_Makasih banget semangatnya. Maaf yah init uh super duper OOC dan hubungannya tralalal~_

_Btw kenapa Hinata langsung tekdung(?) tuh emang sengaja sih. Soalnya nggak mau*nggakbisa* bikin adegan __itu__ wkwk. Kan ntar repot tuh bikin scene begitu -,- Aku masih kecil kaka:v Thx udah RnR ^^_

_**Ryosan :**_

_Hehe maaf banget susah cari inspirasi:"_

_Semoga ch ini lumayan yah hehe. Thx udah RnR_

_**Alexa Roman :**_

_Thx for RnR^^_

_**Lightning69:**_

_Hehe ini udah up^^ thx udah RnR ^^_

_**Cikhuy :**_

_Wattpad dengan nama Alluraa_ Thx for RnR ^^_

_**Tarantulla :**_

_Siyaap. Thx for RnR ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer character : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by me**

**Don't like don't read**

**Happy Reading ^^ and Hope you enjoy^^**

Kerajaan Yamanaka adalah kerajaan kecil diantara kerajaan di wilayah konoha. Letaknya yang berada di tengah-tengah kerajaan lain membuatnya sering dijadikan tempat pertemuan tahunan kerajaan yang bersekutu-Yamanaka, Uchiha, Namikaze, Senju dan Sarutobi.

Setelah menempuh waktu perjalanan kurang lebih dua jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di istana kerajaan Yamanaka. Ternyata rombongan mereka adalah rombongan yang terakhir datang. Setelah sambutan singkat dari tuan rumah, keduanya dan beberapa utusan kerajaan Uchiha di antar ke kamar sementara mereka.

"Silahkan Yang Mulia. Jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu cukup ketuk pintu ini tiga kali," ujar pelayan itu singkat. Gadis pelayan itu lalu memberikan penghormatannya dan mengajak pelayan lain yang datang bersama rombongan itu untuk pergi.

Kini tinggalah Hinata dan pemuda itu, suasananya terasa sangat canggung.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di situ dan memandangi pintu?" ujar suara baritone itu tiba-tiba. Hinata baru sadar, bahwa sejak tadi Sasuke sudah masuk ke kamar itu. Dengan linglung ia menatap pintu yang saat ini setengah terbuka, namun dengan cepat Hinata masuk ke kamar itu.

_Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Batin innernya. Dia tidak terbiasa bercengkrama apalagi jika harus satu ranjang dengan pemuda asing._

"Hey kenapa kau masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sana? Suara tajam Sasuke memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Sejak satu menit lalu tepatnya, Hinata sudah memasuki kamar itu. Karena terlalu banyak berpikir ia seperti orang bodoh. _Ugh kata-katanya sangat tajam dan dingin, kemana sifat pervertnya itu hm? Sudahlah … bukankah itu bagus._

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia. Apakah ada sesuatu yang harus hamba lakukan untuk Anda?"

"Hm. Tidurlah sekarang," ucap pemuda itu acuh tak acuh. Pemuda itu mulai menanggalkan jubahnya hingga menyisakan pakaian putihnya dan segera berbaring kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Hinata merasa canggung. Sebelum melepas jubahnya, gadis itu menghadap cermin dan menghapus riasannya serta melepas semua perhiasan yang tersemat padanya. Kemudian Hinata melepas jubah luarnya dengan ragu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

Keesokan paginya, ternyata Sasuke suaah tidak ada di tempat. Hisako berkata bahwa ia pergi lebih dulu. Ya, perlu diketahui bahwa pertemuan tahunan ini para pria akan melakukan rapat di aula kerajaan, sedangkan para wanita akan bercengkrama menikmati keindahan bunga di taman kerajaan Yamanaka.

"Hisako, ayo bantu aku bersiap-siap," pinta Hinata. Gadis itu telah siap dengan jubah biru pucat menghadap cermin. Dengan cekatan Hisako menata rambut indigonya, setelahnya menerapkan riasan di wajah gadis itu. Tidak terlalu tebal, tetapi terlihat cukup segar.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajaknya. Hisako berjalan dua langkah di belakang Hinata. Samar-samar Hinata dapat mendengar tawa suara beberapa gadis. Ternyata ia belum terlambat.

"Salam Yang Mulia Ratu Kushina, Yang Mulia Ratu Ino," sapa Hinata pada kedua wanita itu. Gadis bermanik aquamarine itu lantas menatap Hinata penuh antusias.

"Apakah kau selir dari Klan Hyuuga?" ucapnya secara spontan. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kemari dan duduklah," ucap wanita berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Kushina. Wanita berjubah merah darah itu lantas menepk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Hinata pelan disertai senyum malu-malunya. Gadis itu lantas mengikuti saran wanita berambut merah itu.

Ino dan Kushina nampak begitu akrab, Hinata sebagai orang baru lebih banyak diam dan menanggapi jika perlu.

Seperti yang Hinata ketahui, dijelaskan bahwa hubungan Kushina dengan Naruko terbilang cukup buruk. Naruko yang notabene adalah putri tiri Kushina-sekaligus anak dari musuh bebuyutannya yang kini menyandang status sebagai selir tingkat satu kerajaan Namikaze. Kebencian Kushina bertambah karena Naruko juga termasuk salah satu orang yang berusaha melengserkan putranya agar tahta putra mahkota bisa disematkan kepada kakak kembarnya-Menma. Kushina tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruko bisa menjebak Sasuke dengan mudah agar menikahinya-yang artinya Kushina tidak akan pernah berani mengusik gadis itu.

"Ah iya Hinata-san. Apakah kau menyukai the chamomile?" tanya wanita berambut blonde itu.

"Saya tidak terlalu menyukai teh Yang Mulia," timpal Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum anggun.

"Ah maafkan saya sudah sangat terlambat," ujar sebuah suara. Gadis berambut musim semi itu tersenyum, senyumnya tampak indah dan menawan. Jubah berwarna senada dengan rambutnya memberikan kesan manis padanya. Ya, dia putri dari Perdana Menteri kerajaan Senju-Haruno Sakura.

Seperti yang digambarkan di novel, wanita ini memang luar biasa. Tak heran para pria akan terpikat oleh pesonanya dalam sekali tatap. Kilatan mata sinis dapat Hinata tangkap, tatapan itu ditujukan untuknya. Ino menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman, sementara Kushina diam-diam mencibir.

Tidak heran Kushina mentapnya begitu, gadis itu dengan angkuh menolak putranya-Naruto-hingga perseteruan putranya dengan sasuke karena gadis ini. Jika Hinata tidak salah ingat, di novel halaman 245, Haruno Sakura menolak dijadikan selir oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu meminta tahta ratu seperti apa yang dia dan ayahnya inginkan. Mungkin itulah mengapa gadis ini sekarang memilih masih melajang. Di beberapa halaman selanjutnya ia menebak bahwa sebenarnya gadis musim semi ini mencintai sasuke. Akhir kisah ini karena kematian Shion, akhinya sasuke bisa menikahi Sakura dan kejahatan dari para selir pun terbongkar. Sungguh kisah yang luar biasa.

Tapi sekarang Hinata tahu, kenapa banyak wanita membenci gadis ini, bukan karena keberaniannya, melainkan sikap angkuhnya itu.

**TBC**

Yeps comebaackk …

Gatau amburadulnya gimana wkwk. Mau update aja pokoknya hehe …

Hope u like it. RnR yaaa ….

_Yuks balas review hehe …_

_**Alexa Roman:**_

_Thx for read this story. Hope u like it^^_

_**Kurosaki Mikasa :**_

_Hehehe …. Makasih kak udah mampir sama review ^^_

_**Seluvme7 :**_

_Yeps ini sasuhina. Weitss manusiawi kok itu hehe. Iya ini udah next. Semoga kamu nggak kecewa buat part ini. Thx udah baca dan review^^_

_**Adriana :**_

_Thx for read this story and review. Hope u like it^^ I hope in the next chapter sasuke and hinata are getting closer_

_**Sasukun :**_

_Hehehe maaf yah kak baru nongol. Tp makasih udah mau mampir dan review hehe^^_


End file.
